


Ace x Reader ~ Mine

by Lil_Kawaii4U



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Jealous Portgas D. Ace, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemon, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader is a Foodie, Reader is a Pirate, Reader is a Whitebeard Pirate, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, i think that's all, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Kawaii4U/pseuds/Lil_Kawaii4U
Summary: Ace gets jealous and decides to punish you. My first fan-fiction and also my first lemon. Hope you enjoy. I felt there wasn't enough Dominant Ace x Reader fan-fiction, so I made one my self.READ TAGSFem!Reader, but not really. I don't think I used any pro-nouns for Reader (Reader has a vagina though). Ace/Reader
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Ace x Reader ~ Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the One Piece Characters, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. (I think that's how you do it)  
> Please tell me if there are any tags I should add. Constructive criticism is welcome, how'd I do for my first fan-fiction?  
> I had no beta, so...  
> If you have a better idea for the name, please tell me, because I have no clue.
> 
> ENJOY! Leave a comment!

“F-uuck,” Ace grunted as he continued to push into you sluggishly, making sure you could feel every vein that his wood bulged out, “You feel so good. So tight, even though you’re such a fucking whore.” 

He continued like that for a while, never getting any faster nor any slower. 

Push In. 

Wait. 

Pull Out. 

Wait. 

Simple. Just like that. Ace refused to rock or sway his hips, hitting the same spot over and over again yet not enough to actually push you over the edge. 

“Ahn,” This was too much, you felt as though this was going on forever, he was torturing you with that pace, “Ace! I- Faster!” How could he tease you like this? You couldn’t control yourself, your hips raised trying to meet his. Your clit rubbed against his pelvis and you could feel it coming. Just a little bit more and you could cu- 

Ace pressed down on you, preventing your hips from seeking his any further. “Such a fucking slut, aren’t you [Y/N]? You want more huh? Did you forget you’re being punished? Or maybe you want a spanking?” Ace looked down on you smugly and while you wanted to roll your eyes in annoyance, it ended up being in pleasure. Though Ace went slow, that didn’t stop him from hitting deep. You could feel his bulb touching your cervix and your walls tightened. Only for him to pull out until it was just his tip soaking in your essence. You hoped Ace was just doing that so he could have a harder thrust, but then his dick left you completely, leaving you empty. He rubbed his sex between your lower lips before just resting it on your slit. 

“Ace, c’mon.” You whined. Why did he have to torture you like this? You really don’t remember doing anything you should be punished for. You reached out for Ace, putting your fingers in his wavy hair hoping to coax out some leniency, "What did I even-” 

Ace grabbed your hands, entangling his fingers in yours and pushed them down so he was straddling you. Your head rested between his forearms, leaving you have your head facing upwards. Ace growled, then angled towards your ear and whispered heavily, " You know exactly what you did, you _greedy_ cunt. If you finish that question, I’m won’t touch you until you’re begging for my cock. Until you’re _craving_ my touch.” 

Well... That plan didn’t work. You racked your head searching for something you did that had irked Ace. You recall the words he had just said to you and the emphasis he had put on the word ‘ _greedy_ ’ and ‘ _craving_ ’. Your eyes widened and you remember what happened with you and Thatch during dinner. 

You and Ace were sitting on a table with some others waiting for the line to get shorter so you could get your rations. Ace was talking to Haruta, but his body suddenly went slack. You caught his head and placed it gently on the table. Giggling at his snoring, you ruffled his hair. Thatch kicked through the kitchen doors holding a tray of food. Everyone in the cafeteria looked towards him. Thatch walked towards your table dodging the hands that were jokingly trying to snatch the food that he was carrying. “So that was what was smelling so good!” Vista called out. 

“Yup! [Y/N], would you do the honours?” Thatch asked, grinning. The smell of his dish wafted through the air and it had you drooling. 

“Yes please.” Your voice accidentally went low and sultry. You had been pestering Thatch to be the first to try one of his new recipes for a while now, but you couldn’t believe it was actually happening. With each step he took, the aroma got more overwhelming than it was a second ago. You started fidgeting in excitement as he got closer. You were a bit of a foodie, and you always loved to try new things. Thatch stood right in front of you and your eyes went hazy and half-lidded. You were aware you were giving a meal bedroom eyes, but you didn’t care. 

Thatch placed the tray down on the table and pushed it towards you. You rose abruptly from your seat then reached for Thatch who was across you and pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh, Thatch! Thank you so much! I’ve been _craving_ something like this for a while now!” 

You hugged him tighter and hopped up and down a little bit, before finally letting him go. Haruta chuckled, “I know you love your food [Y/N], but calm down, your boyfriend is right here.” 

You glared at Haruta, trying to hold back your blush. 

… Does that mean Ace was awake then? You looked up to him confused. Ace chuckled darkly and sucked on your neck then bit hard, making you gasp, “Did you think you could rub up on another guy and I wouldn’t notice? And your eyes, were you trying to stare him out of his clothes?” 

You were shocked, you knew Ace could have a jealousy streak. He’d always glare at whatever stranger who happened to get too close when you’d go shopping together, but you hadn’t expected for this to occur while you were hugging a crew-mate. You didn’t know what to say so you stuttered on your words, “I- but Thatch and I-.” 

Like Ace often does when he’s not in a good mood, he cuts you off, “Whoa there. Did you just say another man’s name? While you’re in bed with me? You’ve been making a lot of mistakes and saying a lot of stupid things, [Y/N]. I should just make you choke on my cock, but you would like that, wouldn’t you? Damn, you really are such a fucking perv. Did you want him to join us or something? If so, that’s too bad. You’re all **mine** , you know that, right?” 

He rises away from you to flip you onto your hands and knees, grabbing a pillow from the side to go under your belly. Ace then leans back over you gabbing your hair to push your face into the mattress, leaving you in a leapfrog position. He licked your ear lobe and then voiced lustfully, “I’m the only one that can fuck this cunt. I’m the one that makes you feel good and curbs your hunger. You’re dealing with the only one that can treat you like the fucking submissive little bitch you are. And you _**love**_ me for it, don’t you, [Y/N]?” 

Gosh, how his voice did wonders to you. Ace had barely touched you, yet you were soaking. He rubbed his hand across one of your ass cheeks then loosened his grip on your hair, so you could raise your head for air, but, instead, you became even more breathless. Shit, your butt was stinging. You attempted to hold in a whimper, but with his crude words and now the spanking, it was world-shattering. How does one go from being not enough to too much in a matter of minutes? Smack! Another hit, you could feel you ass jiggling. This time, you didn’t bother holding back your cry, “Ahnn, Fu- Ace." 

You could hear the grin in Ace’s voice, “You like that, huh? Getting put in your place.” 

Ace spanked you a few more times, each hit leaving a tingling sensation. He rubbed his hand gently over the spots he hit and after a last pat, his fingers crawled towards your sopping pussy. “Geez, you’re fucking soaking down here, You that hungry for me?” 

You moaned, fuck shame, “Yes! Yes Ace! I’m hungry for you, I want your cock!” 

“Hmmm.... I don’t know? Are you sure you’ve been punished enough? Maybe I should give you just a bit more punishment, use my tongue this time, huh? How’d you like that? I’ll make you go crazy with just a small muscle. Do you want to cum all over my face? Well? Answer me or I might just leave you as you are, a sopping wet mess.” Ace’s voice held a mischievous tint to it the whole time he spoke. Pulling his fingers out of your honeypot, Ace licked them clean with a smirk.You could feel his body vibrating against yours with a held-in laugh. 

Usually, you’d never be one to deny an oral from Ace. He was heavenly at that, but then again, he godly with all the sexual things he had ever done to you. His tongue never fails to turn you into putty in his hands, whether he was using it to speak coarsely or to plant kisses on you somewhere. This time was different though, you’d been waiting for him to abuse you with his cock since the slow sex from before. If you waited any longer, you’d break. Panting, you tilted your head trying to see Ace who was behind you, “N-no, please! Your cock! Mess me up with it! I ne-need it.” 

“Well, if you insist,” Was Ace’s only warning as he suddenly plunged deep into your core. He was quick and ruthless this time, not holding back. His pelvis collided with your ass holding a purpose, to get as deep as possible. His ball-sack smacked against your clit restlessly and you could hear your wetness sloshing around with each thrust. Tears pooled at your eyes, as Ace continued to jam against your cervix. 

“Ah- Accceeee, sl- ah, F- Ace!” You attempted to tell Ace to slow down, but you could barely form a word, anything that wasn’t Ace’s name came out as incoherent rambles. You tried to crawl away from his hammering dick, hoping to get a short break. 

“Where exactly are you going? You asked for this, [Y/N]. I thought you would know by now, You! Belong! To! Me!” Placing one hand on your waist to pull you back against him, Ace grunted, his last four words were punctuated with cavernous thrusts that made your eyes roll back. Ace brought his other to your front, reaching to twist your right nipple with such a fervour. You were sure he was trying to break you and you were also sure, if that was Ace's goal, he would definitely achieve it. 

“Hah?” You whined in confusion as you as Ace pulled you up towards him and felt your back press against his abs. Ace lowered his lips onto your nape, his hands hadn’t left their place on your waist and nor your chest. Peppering your neck with kisses, he turned your face towards him and planted a heavy wet kiss on your lips. You opened your mouth, your moans mixing together as his tongue rubbed against yours. 

“F- Fuck, I love you [Y/N], I love this! You’re so fucking good. You can’t ever leave me, okay? You’re mine. Huff, so good, you’re so fucking good.” Ace panted onto your skin after he had finally separated the kiss so you could breathe. His wood kept entering in and out of you at a constant pace. 

“I- I love you Ace, I lo-love you too. Y-You're mine too.” Hearing Ace’s words made your heart swell with warm feelings. The way his pelvis hit against you made it feel like you were floating. Ace sucked on your neck once again. You thought Ace was already as big as he could be, but the thickness and length of his hardness seemed to expand at your words. His ramming became erratic, his control had broken. Ace wanted to cum so hard. Ace wanted to fill you up and then watch as his cream leaked out of you. 

“My [Y/N], mine, mine, mine. Tell me how much you love me; how much you love my cock. How cumming all over my dick is your favourite thing to do.” He moved his hand from your waist to your clit, breaking you instantly. 

“Y-yes! Yes! Yes!” You called out, unable to properly answer his demands. Your orgasm came hard, flooding his thickness with your liquid. Ace continued to plow you with his cock, absolutely murdering your pussy. 

“T-too much...” You stated quietly, your eyes were about to roll back. 

“I know baby, but you can take it. You can take it, can’t you?” He said and it was as if his cock was trying to push past your cervix. Your pussy tightened on him, trying to squeeze him dry. 

“Yes! That’s it [Y/N]! Take it! Take it! I knew you could!” With a final thrust Ace came, painting your inner walls white. He kept pumping sluggishly, to make sure he got all that he had inside of you. Knowing he emptied all he had, Ace stopped but didn’t remove his dick, clogging you with as much of his cream as he could. You were out of it, having a pleasure override, but you could feel Ace pull you in for another passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you had fun reading my work! Feel free to leave a comment down below if you want another one like this. Just give me a One Piece character and maybe a propmt and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
